


窄红

by zhuangbility



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility
Comments: 22
Kudos: 495





	窄红

宝绽不清楚匡正想干什么，他又能干什么，只知道现在自己当了女的，在如意洲一处无人的角落，跟他哥苟且着，搞假凤虚凰的勾当。  
“哥、哥！回家……”他抓着匡正的手，“回家再……”  
“回家，”匡正把他的领口向外剥，露出平直的肩头，“回家你又变了。”  
大半片膀子裸在灯下，宝绽羞得睁不开眼：“非得……非得这样吗？”  
匡正没回答，俯下身，用行动告诉他，他要放肆，要掠夺，要剥光这个假白娘子，让他现形。  
仿佛一头饿久了的野兽，他一口咬住宝绽的脖子。  
“啊！”宝绽吓了一跳，他没经过这些，新奇，紧张，还有一丝害怕，各种情绪掺杂在一起，敏感得连脚趾头都勾起来。  
嘴唇能感觉到脉搏在跳动，那是宝绽的脉搏，连着心脏，匡正没想到自己能兴奋成这样，简直像第一次，毫无技巧，不知轻重。  
他沿着脖子上的血管往下咬，锁骨、肩膀、夹紧的腋窝，宝绽还是放不开，他怎么能放得开，男人和男人，相爱也就罢了，还恬不知耻地学着夫妻做这种事。  
可他越是怕，匡正越是凶，嘴上的胭脂一路蹭下来，在柔软的皮肤上留下一道长长的窄红，裙衫中的肉体青葱瘦削，胸脯上只有一点小小的凸起，他变态地含上去。  
“嗯！”宝绽打了个激灵，绣鞋踢下桌沿，无助地蹬了蹬。  
匡正摁着他，无耻地把他吸牢，那样炙热的口腔，舌尖和牙齿反复揉捻，不时弄出啵啵的声响。  
“嗯啊……哥！”宝绽控制不住声音，更控制不住颤抖，整个人像条脱水的鱼，在匡正的怀里弹动，下身和下身摩擦在一起，他甚至没意识到自己勃起了。  
但匡正知道，他留意着宝绽每一个细微的变化，迎合着，关照着，竭尽所能想让他快乐，因为他爱他。  
桌子小，宝绽只能蜷在上面，匡正的力道很大，晃得桌子嘎吱响，宝绽像荡在一叶小舟上，随着波心摇摆，好像下一秒就要被倾覆，他只能惊慌地攀住匡正的肩膀，无措的，一声声叫着：“哥……”  
“宝儿……”匡正的嗓子哑得厉害，西装脱了，衬衫的扣子也解了几颗，裤子里胀得发疼，他禽兽似的覆在一个男孩身上，手揉着肋骨往下，再往下，落在绣花的裙腰上，那儿只有一根细绳打成的结，一扯，纱裙就顺着彩裤滑下去，落在地上。  
宝绽不知道，他什么都不知道，只知道灯太亮，他太羞，身体太热，他哥在欺负他，对，就是欺负，让他又麻又软，又爱又怕，像是被施了法，心甘情愿和他荒唐。忽然，肚子上一凉，他眯着眼往下瞧，瞧见匡正的大手拉着他的裤腰，正往下扒。  
“不……”宝绽连忙抓住彩裤，死死拽着，“哥不……”  
裤子不行，裤子脱了，他就装不了女的了，那些难看的露出来，太丢人、太龌龊。可匡正不死心，还想往下拽，宝绽摇着桌子和他挣，挣得小半个屁股若隐若现，胯骨尖扭着，高高地凸起。  
匡正盯着那片细瘦的骨头，觉得要命的性感，他松开汗湿的彩裤，抱住宝绽的腰，低下头，在那块骨头上轻轻咬了一口。  
宝绽难以置信地瞪着他，他做公司总裁的哥，在外人面前道貌岸然的哥，私底下竟然会伏在胯骨上咬他……  
胯骨旁边有一块凹下去的小窝，沿着那儿，再往下两寸就是宝绽怕人看的地方，匡正重重喘了喘，强迫自己冷静下来，拢了把头发抬起眼，他记着，他们有约定：“宝儿，我等你到春节。”  
宝绽凌乱地陷在白娘子的行头里，白绸半掩着胸口，一只绣鞋掉了，他羞耻地吞了口唾沫，埋怨着说：“你骗人，你根本就没等。”  
匡正蹙了蹙眉，放开他，坐在桌边端他的脸。  
“明明说好了……”宝绽偏过头，拿袖子把脸挡住。  
傻小子，匡正勾起嘴角，乖乖认错：“是哥不对。”  
“你还笑，”宝绽拢上领口，“转过去，我穿衣服。”  
“都看光了……”  
“你转过去！”  
“好好好，”匡正无奈地转身，弯下腰刚捞起领带，屁股后头就被宝绽踢了一脚，“小宝儿！”他装作生气的样子，把领带重新扔回地上，撸起袖子，“背后对你哥下手，不地道了吧！”  
宝绽一骨碌从桌上溜下去，边系裤子边往旁边躲：“谁让你……老不正经，黑灯瞎火的不干好事！”  
“不正经就不正经，”匡正敞着衬衫领子，只桌上那片刻厮磨，汗涔涔的身体显然没得到满足，“把‘老’字儿给我去了！”  
宝绽绕着桌子往门口跑，匡正胳膊一伸，整个人扑过去，猛一下把他摁在门口的大柜上，柜顶的红喜缦晃了晃，缓缓落下来，一片霞似的遮在宝绽头上。  
像个新娘子。  
宝绽的胸口还露着，成片红了，他胡乱扯那团布，被匡正抓住两只腕子，用下身紧紧顶住，然后过分下流的，蹭了蹭。  
宝绽睁大了一双桃叶眼，受不住地躲：“你……不要脸！”  
“喂！”这时外头有人敲门，是看门的郭大爷，“有人吗？”  
宝绽一惊，连忙抿住嘴。  
“屋里有人吗？”郭大爷又敲，边敲边叨咕，“灯还亮着，门怎么锁了……”  
宝绽心虚，他哥顶着他的地方硬邦邦热腾腾的，他以为匡正和他一样，没想到人家才不怕，根本是趁人之危，毫无顾忌地叼住他的嘴唇，比之前哪一次都要疯狂，甚至带着点粗暴，再一次撩开他的白衫，大手伸进去。  
“哥……”宝绽想叫又不敢。  
“嘘！”匡正摸着他的肋骨，掐住他的窄腰。  
“郭大爷在外……”  
匡正突然在他身上动起来，隔着几层遮羞的布料，拼命地摩擦。宝绽随着他晃动，完全不知所措，这样流氓的行径，他涂满了胭脂的眼睑却慢慢垂下去，鼻子里发出似有若无的哼声，他自己都不敢相信，他哥这些骇人的举动，他居然是喜欢的。


End file.
